The specification relates to displaying a stream of content for a user. Consumers of digital media may have goals of keeping apprised of information in areas they already find interesting and discovering new content that is also enjoyable. Keeping apprised of information can become burdensome in the digital age because of the amount of available information. Also, users are viewing content including that from a social network on multiple different types of devices including smart phones, tablets and desktop computers.